


Gamble With Chips, Not Feelings

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x05, Episode Related, F/M, Felicity POV, Human Target - Freeform, In which Felicity can't forget about Oliver even if she tried, Missing Scene Fic, and she doesn't want to try, episode reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: Damn that Oliver Queen and his tugging on her heartstrings with gambling terminology. 
Episode reaction/missing scene fic for 5x05 "Human Target".





	

“ _It’s a mortal lock.”_

Felicity couldn’t think about anything else except Oliver’s words. Going over and over their conversations of the last few days in her head, _wondering_ , thinking, imagining, analyzing...

“ _Were you holding the door open for us?”_

And her own replies. 

_“No! No, of course not.”  
_

Because _of course_  she hadn’t thought about what it might be like if she and Oliver just...got back together. Tried again. Threw caution to the wind and, no pun intended, just  _did it_. 

Because _of course_  she hadn’t hoped that a part of her might come to terms with what happened, and that she would eventually want him back. 

_Of course_ , Felicity thought, pouring herself a second glass of wine, she hadn’t imagined, wondered, anticipated that moment when she and Oliver might fall into each other’s arms again, to hell with everything else, and just be _happy_ , like they were before.

She missed those days. She missed the feel of the Bali sand between her toes and his lips in her hair, his hand in hers as they raced into the ocean just as the waves came up over their ankles. She missed waking up and smelling fresh produce from the farmer’s market wafting through the house. She missed being able to kiss him in public after so much time was spent repressing her feelings and pretending they didn’t exist. She missed being the girlfriend of the Mayoral candidate and getting to wear gorgeous clothes at fancy-fancy black tie events and hang on his arm all night like the prized jewel he told everyone was she was. 

It was wrong, she knew, to think about these things when she had Billy, who was kind and hardworking and caring, and whom she did like so very much. 

But Oliver Queen was a hard man to forget. 

And she didn’t, she realized, want to forget. Not entirely. 

She could never cut him from her life. Not now, not ever. 

Felicity loosened her ponytail, sinking onto the couch and letting her arms and legs just _hang_ , her whole body weary from the day. She sipped her wine and knew that she had made a misstep, earlier, when she and Oliver had spoken. She had stayed silent and smiled serenely, her chest warm with her affection for him, instead of opening her mouth and _saying_  something. 

_“I will always care about you.”_

She should have said, _I will always care about you, too._

Felicity snorted to herself. She swilled her wine in her glass. 

_Because I don’t know how_ not _to care about you._

“It’s a mortal lock,” Felicity said out loud, a smile curving her lips, to nobody in particular. 

Damn that Oliver Queen and his tugging on her heartstrings with gambling terminology. 

If only she’d been confident enough to say it back. 


End file.
